muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Here is Your Life
The Title Card replacement. When I saw Here is Your Life on Sesame Street Season 20, They replaced the original Title Card to the new Title Card (Used in Painting of a Bowl of Fruit and Carton of Eggs). Tooth There was an entry for a "Tooth" sketch sitting in the table, with no details, picture, or episode number, and it's unclear whether it came from viewing or someone's memory. I took it out, but if anyone can provide specifics, feel free. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:12, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh, it existed alright. I remember it clearly. Guy disguises himself as a dentist and awaits the tooth in a doctor's office. Guests include a carrot and a glass of milk, the tooth's dentist, and the toothbrush and toothpaste that had been used on the tooth. Garrettk41 04:50, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, but we can't go by memory, unless you saw it recently. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:08, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Details for "Loaf of Bread" episode Since this is part of Old School Volume Two, I think someone should insert the details of this episode onto the page and create articles for the characters involved, just like was done with the Oak Tree episode. I myself don't compose new articles too well, but if anyone can do it, it would be greatly appreciated. Garrettk41 21:38, 30 January 2008 (UTC) This is Your Story I found the Forgetful Jones sketch on the Web Video Player, and that sketch is called "This is Your Story", not "Here is Your Life". Should we make a note of this in the article? --Minor muppetz 15:52, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Space Ghost / Is this a bit of a reach? In a Space Ghost Coast to Coast episode, Space Ghost introduces a reunion show for Zorak, also under the heading of "Here is Your Life". I can verfiy this because I have it on tape, but is it relevant enough to add to the page as a possible reference to the SS skit? What are your thoughts? --Dave Splurge 12:54, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :More info, this is ep. #41 of Space Ghost Coast to Coast entitled "Zorak", which appears on the 3rd DVD boxset. So if one of the Muppet Wiki higher-ups here has that set, they can help determine whether a mention on our HIYL page is worthwhile. Or not. --Dave Splurge 13:18, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::The thing is, "Here Is Your Life" is itself just a variation of "This Is Your Life." So the fact that they used "Here" doesn't make it a reference in my opinion. There would have to be something more specific or detailed for that. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:02, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Debut of the Oak Tree skit I'm pretty sure that the "Here is Your Life" skit with the Oak Tree originally came in Season 4, not Season 3. I can tell because Guy Smiley has the moving eyebrow mechanism, which debuted in Season 4. So Episode 0406 must have been when it first appeared, but for now we'll still call it as "Earliest Known Appearance" until we can confirm it. --Wile e2005 16:55, 28 May 2007 (UTC)